Working Overtime (Français)
by Orin-Rwo.L
Summary: TRADUCTION d'une fiction de VixenReborn: Lorsqu'un moine du nom de Aang requiert ses services pour une nuit, Zuko se demande si son entreprise de gardes du corps pourra s'en relever. Zukaang, Univers-Alternatif.


**Note de l'Auteur :**

J'espère que ceux qui prennent le temps de lire cette histoire passeront un bon moment.

**Disclaimer : **Il me manque toujours les droits pour Avatar.

**Note du Traducteur **: Venant du Drarry (il m'est même arrivé d'écrire Draco au lieu de Zuko...), je suis un peu effrayé de voir un nombre si peu important de Zukaang en français... pourvu que cette traduction ait au moins un ou deux lecteurs potentiels... Je vous promets cependant que c'est une **très** jolie petite histoire – si j'arrive à la traduire comme il faut.

**IMPORTANT : YAOI(Histoire d'amour entre garçons) – UA (Univers alternatif)**

* * *

**Working overtime**

Un travail très prenant

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Dès que Zuko entra dans le bureau il comprit, rien qu'au sourire de Mai, que celle-ci allait lui faire vivre un véritable enfer. C'était un sourire aussi coupable que complice, une expression qu'elle avait sans doute emprunté – et pour le pire – à la sœur de Zuko.

« On vient tout juste de me téléphoner pour ton prochain client, » l'informa Mai, semblant bien trop heureuse pour qu'il en soit lui même content.

Zuko essaya de ne pas montrer sa grimace lorsqu'il s'assit devant le bureau, attendant les instructions. Après s'être séparé de la compagnie de son père, le jeune homme avait été obligé de travailler seul. Ses diplômes et son expérience étaient suffisant pour lui assurer n'importe quel travail de bureau. Cependant, Zuko avait découvert en travaillant dans la boutique de son oncle qu'à peu près tout lui convenait mieux que le travail de bureau. Il n'était pas spécialement doué pour vendre le thé non plus, mais après s'être occupé de quelques consommateurs ennuyeux, son oncle lui avait conseillé de chercher quelque chose en rapport avec la sécurité. Zuko avait pris des leçons d'auto-défense et d'art-martiaux lorsqu'il était adolescent. Il lui sembla intéressant de les mettre à profit. Finalement, il s'était mis à travailler comme garde du corps. Mais au bout de neuf mois à peine, il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait horreur de coller toujours à la même personne.

Car ce genre de travail sur le long terme impliquait de connaître la personne qui, bien trop souvent, se trouvait être du même acabit que son père. Cela l'avait presque poussé à s'arrêter là, mais, grâce à l'aide de Mai, son amie d'enfance, et l'aide un peu maquillée d'Azula, il s'était mis à son compte.

La seule chose qu'Azula avait demandé était un travail pour Ty Lee. C'était aussi une fille qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Toutefois, connaissant son tempérament rêveur, Zuko l'avait rapidement évincée. Mais au bout d'un mois à faire un travail de bureau inutile, la fille l'avait attaqué. Il lui avait proposé un emploi de garde du corps à plein temps en attendant de pouvoir à nouveau se servir de ses jambes. Peu après, Azula lui avait fait gentiment la remarque qu'elle ne s'entourait pas de gens inutiles. Zuko refusa cependant de croire que Ty Lee aurait pu réussir sans l'élément de surprise.

La petite entreprise faisait du court terme et le gros des clients revenaient de façon ponctuelle pour des meetings ou de gros événements. Ils avaient maintenant une très bonne réputation et quatre gardes du corps à temps plein en plus de Mai qui s'occupait du bureau. Zuko avait l'impression d'avoir fait un peu de tout depuis que l'entreprise avait démarré, quatre ans auparavant. Cela n'avait pas été facile, mais leur patience avait été récompensée.

Parfois, le travail ne valait vraiment pas le coups. Après avoir été obligé de faire de la garde d'enfant plusieurs fois, Zuko avait dédié Ty Lee aux clients mineurs. Elle semblait de toute façon les préférer. Il s'était quand à lui concentré sur les événements pour lesquels il pouvait porter un de ses nombreux costumes noirs. Les gens aimaient avoir cette présence discrète, quelque part. Zuko savait se fondre dans le décor, et le faire pour son travail lui convenait parfaitement.

Mais il avait la forte impression que ce que lui avait préparé Mai n'allait pas du tout être ce genre de travail. Son sourire narquois en était la meilleure assurance. Il la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

« Le client d'aujourd'hui a payé de ce midi à demain midi. Il est possible qu'il paye un peu plus après prestation. Cependant, sache qu'il y a également une une chance pour qu'il annule tout, » prévint Mai.

Zuko hocha la tête. La seule chose qu'il savait à présent, c'est qu'il avait à faire à un homme. C'était toujours ça de gagné.

« Tu dois le prendre à l'aéroport et l'emmener à sa chambre d'hôtel. Il te donnera ensuite plus d'instructions. Le plus important est de prendre ses directives au sérieux, même si elles semblent folles. Nul besoin de te dire que ceci va au delà de simplement s'assurer qu'il n'est pas en danger, tu dois l'aider autant que tu peux. »

Quelque chose clochait. Zuko en était sûr. Son travail était de prévenir les attaques et parfois d'en provoquer. Maintenir les foules, ou même risquer sa vie pour la sureté d'un client ne le dérangeait pas, mais là, elle lui disait qu'il fallait en faire plus. Quelle sorte de directives dérangées pourrait donner cette personne, et pour quoi aurait-elle besoin d'aide ?

« Quel est le nom laissé par le client ? »

« Aang. »

« C'est tout ? Pas de nom de famille ? »

« C'est tout ce qu'il a dit. Il essayait d'être discret, » lui dit Mai.

« Es-tu certaine de cela ? Que sais-tu d'autre sur cette personne ? Quelqu'un qui ne laisse qu'un nom de famille est suspect , »

Mai tenta de ne pas sourire, et Zuko fut certain qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Il la regarda sans sourciller, les yeux disant on peut plus clairement, _Je sais que tu me caches __un truc__. _

« Il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter pour ce client, » dit Mai

« Comment peux-tu en être sûre ? Qu'est-ce que c'est, un pasteur ? »

« Non, un moine. C'est suffisamment proche ? »

Zuko la regarda, la bouche ouverte, comme si elle avait perdu la tête.

« Un moine ? »

« Oui, un moine. Ton devoir sera de le promener et de lui montrer un peu tout dans les prochaines vingt-quatre heures. Il est en pèlerinage, si tu veux. Il est en passe de faire ses vœux et de devenir quelqu'un de très important dans son ordre, mais ses supérieurs pensent que c'est une bonne idée qu'il voit le monde et ce qu'il a à offrir pour qu'il sache à quoi il renonce, » expliqua Mai.

Zuko tenta de parler, mais sa bouche avait beau essayer de trouver les mots, rien ne sortit, le faisant ressembler à un poisson hors de l'eau.

Après un moment, les mots s'alignèrent enfin correctement dans son esprit et il hurla presque « Il n'a pas besoin d'un garde du corps, mais d'un guide touristique ! »

Mai le regarda sans se démonter, « C'est un moine. Il ne connait pas grand chose de ce monde et est sur le point de se perdre dans cette ville. Je suis assez convaincue par la nécessité d'un garde du corps. »

C'était logique, Zuko devait l'admettre, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il était près à accepter la tache.

« Sokka ! C'est sans aucun doute un travail parfait pour Sokka, » tenta-t-il

« Sokka est déjà occupé avec la fille Bei Fong. Et avant que tu le demandes, Ty Lee est avec la fille du gouverneur qui célèbre son anniversaire ce soir. »

Zuko frissonna. Baby-sitter un moine était beaucoup plus simple que garder une troupe d'adolescents. Mais enfin...

« Suki ? »

« Elle est en congé maternité ! »

Essayant une dernière parade, Zuko dit : « Tu as dis que ce travail n'était même pas assuré pour la nuit. Y-a-t-il autre chose que l'on refuse pour lui ? »

Le même sourire diabolique se dessina sur le visage de Mai, et Zuko sût qu'il n'allait pas aimer la réponse.

« L'autre option pour ce soir, c'est Jet, qui semble avoir besoin d'un garde du corps. »

Jurant dans ses moustaches inexistantes, Zuko passa une main dans ses cheveux. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de garder Jet. Ty Lee était la seule qui semblait s'en tirer. Zuko supposait que c'était parce qu'elle ignorait ce qu'il disait, et que lorsque l'idiot tentait de promener ses mains sur elle, l'acrobate pressait quelques points d'acuponcture pour le rendre inconscient.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, et tu ferais mieux de te diriger vers l'aéroport, avec le trafic, tu devrais arriver juste à temps. »

Mai lui passa l'enveloppe d'informations qu'elle préparait pour chaque client. Zuko la prit et sortit les clefs de sa poche.

« Bonne chance, » dit Mai derrière lui.

Zuko fit tout son possible pour ne pas faire claquer la porte, mais, malheureusement, ses doigts glissèrent.

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Note du Traducteur : **Comme expliqué plus tôt, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un lit du Zukaang sur FF. Si vous êtes intéressés par la suite, merci de vous manifester. Tout commentaire est également le bienvenu.


End file.
